


Rough Night

by OtherThingsInHead



Category: Javier Pena - Fandom, Narcos (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Language, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 07:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherThingsInHead/pseuds/OtherThingsInHead
Summary: "You didn’t expect him to kiss you back when you placed a light peck on his lips but he kissed you back with need. You could feel the taste of whiskey on his tongue as he deepened the kiss and when his body weighed on you, pressing you down as his hands pinned yours above your head you couldn’t help the soft, choked noise that escaped you. "





	Rough Night

“Javi?” You said in a small, frightened voice.

The bedroom was dark and would be quiet if not for that rattling sound startled you awake. You moved into your boyfriend’s apartment a few weeks ago but you still couldn’t get used to him coming home late.

“Goddamned buckle!” Javier cursed as he finally got rid of his jeans. “Sorry, I… didn’t want to wake you up.” His voice was darker than usual and it sounded weak somehow.

“Are… Are you ok?” You sat up in bed and threw a hand over your eyes, blinking in pain as you turned on the light on the nightstand.

He drew in a long breath as if he was about to speak but no words came. He slumped his back against the wall and rub a finger across his eyes. He wasn’t ok.

“Oh, babe!” You said softly. “Come here.”

He moved like a ghost as he walked across the room. Pale, languid and silent. He lifted the white sheet and snuggled down into the warm bed beside you. His body curled up to yours and he shoved his head under your chin.

“What happened?” You asked and felt his embrace tighten around you. He took a shaky breath and that was all he could offer as an answer but it was enough for you to understand.

“It’s ok, babe. You don’t have to talk about it.”

Before you came into his life his job was his everything and sometimes he wondered how his life would be without you. He was glad and he was genuinely grateful that you were there to him. You were always there to him.

He moved his head to raise his bloodshot eyes to yours. Those pure, glowing brown eyes you had learned to read so well over the years. They were always rich, full of emotions but now you saw nothing. Nothing but grief.

You didn’t expect him to kiss you back when you placed a light peck on his lips but he kissed you back with need. You could feel the taste of whiskey on his tongue as he deepened the kiss and when his body weighed on you, pressing you down as his hands pinned yours above your head you couldn’t help the soft, choked noise that escaped you. 

“Javi?” You shuddered faintly at the sensation of his lips moving across your neck to your cleavage. But he didn’t stop nor look at you.

He pulled the straps of your nightgown from your shoulder and lowered it until exposing the soft swell of your breasts. He was raw and passionate and there was something in his pretentious manner that filled you with want.

With your thighs spread wide around his hips, he tugged his strong hand under the hem of your gown and you felt a surge of heat to flood your body.

“Fuck!” You whimpered out in pure delight. His touch felt rough but pleasant against your unclothed clit.

His erection was ridiculously hard in a second after he freed it from his underwear but you could feel it grow harder as you wrapped your fingers around it. He gently knocked his head against yours as he leveled himself at your entrance. His eyes bored into yours and your hands moved to frame his face but you could not keep your eyes open when you felt him slowly slid into you.

He tried to muffle a raspy gasp at the feeling of your walls clenching around him but he couldn’t. He shuddered between your thighs as he began to move and it didn’t take long for him to pick up a merciless rhythm.

His thrusts were powerful and rough as he pounded you against the bed and your breathy moans against his ears drove him closer to his ecstasy. He groaned aloud and his body shook. He came hard, exploding himself into you like it was all he had. 

His body quickly went lump, putting all its weight over yours as he pulled himself out of you. He rolled to his side and leaned on his elbow, trying to take control of his rapid breaths as he watched you rearranging your gown.

“I’m sorry, I…”

“Sssh!” You shushed him kindly putting a finger on his lips. There was nothing to apologize for. He was a sinner and you were his redemption.

“I love you so much.” He whispered warmly against your finger then grabbed your hand to lay a soft, lingering kiss onto your palm.

You couldn’t help the wide smile that formed on your face and it was the first time on that night when you saw him smiling back at you. Smiling with a smile which ignited life back in his mourning eyes.


End file.
